The objective of this study is to determine the therapeutic impact of actively including the husbands of agoraphobic women in their treatment. Against a background of evidence pointing to the critical role the marital relationship plays in the maintenance and possibly etiology of agoraphobia, and the importance of involving a motivating agent in the patient's own environment in treatment, agoraphobics treated with actively involved husbands will be compared to groups of agoraphobic women whose husbands are cooperative but are not involved in treatment and whose husbands refuse to become involved in treatment. A further objective is to determine the correlation among behavioral, self-report, and physiological measures of agoraphobia and the relationship of changes in these response systems to evenutal outcome. Monitoring of marital satisfaction during treatment in all three groups will also allow an examination of the effect of actively including cooperative husbands on this variable during the treatment of agoraphobia.